How to Save a Life
by ignore common sense
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life didn't remember you? How would you be able to live, knowing it was your fault? You did everything to could to restore her memory, but sometimes it's just a hopeless case. one-shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**GUYS I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A ONE-SHOT NOTHING HAS CHANGED I HAVE COMBINED ALL OF THE CHAPPIES**

**I know I'm in the middle of another story and I shouldn't be doing this. (shame on me) However, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. **

**The story will be called How to Save a Life (kinda based off of the song by the fray, listen to it) Also, this story will be written in 3****rd**** person. Sorry, POVs wouldn't work with this one-shot.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To any onlooker (if there were any) they would have looked like a happy couple. The girl was holding on tightly to the driver's back, with her long mahogany hair flowing behind her. The man's hair was an odd penny-bronze color. Neither of them were wearing helmets, a very foolish thing to do while riding on a motorcycle.

Inside the man's head he was panicking, but kept a calm demeanor. The break to his motorcycle wasn't working, and he knew that someone was going to end up getting hurt.

He told his lover to hug him and tell him she loved him. She obliged but was confused. He told her the same, but something wasn't right.

The girl didn't have any more time to ponder on her boyfriend's peculiar behavior, because she was blinded by a bright, white. flashing light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella Swan's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted with plain white walls and a constant beeping noise that annoyed her greatly.

Jumbled thoughts ran through her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rough, velvety voice. "Love, your okay!"

A handsome man kissed her on the lips and smiled happily at her. Who was this handsome stranger? What was he doing kissing her?

She pushed him off of her and said, "Who are you?"

"Love, it's me Edward," said the voice in a startled tone.

She started to become panicky. "Who are you? What am I doing here? Why were you kissing me?"

"Don't you remember me, Love?" Edward said.

She just shook her head and tears started to pour down her face, not from fear, but from confusion.

Doctors rushed in after getting news that their patient was awake from a 7 day coma. One doctor in particular had a sullen look on his face, Carlisle Cullen. He knew from the start that she would wake up but something wouldn't be right. He had a hunch that it was going to be a case of amnesia. The doctor proceeded to tell his son who just shook his head with vigor.

He didn't want to come to terms with the facts. Nothing bad was supposed to happen. It was his entire fault; Bella had insisted that they drive the Volvo to Port Angeles.

He slumped down on the chair with his head in his hands. His hair was more disheveled than usual, which was a bad sign.

The rest of Edward's family rushed in, ready to get more news on Bella's condition. All of them were worried. Alice and Rosalie were scared about their best friend. Who would they drag to mall with them? Jasper and Emmet were worried about who they would tease in the future. Esme and Carlisle were concerned about how Edward would be, and they were scared about losing their beloved daughter.

For a while, all of the Cullens just sat in the hospital, staring at Bella who had finally calmed down. Eventually she decided to speak up, "I'm sorry I don't remember you all. Maybe, we could get to know each other?" Her suggestion came out more as a question.

All of the Cullens stared at her in amazement. None of them knew what to say so they all stayed quiet, and endured through the deathly silence.

Feeling quite embarrassed of even suggesting such a thing, the girl stood up and politely excused herself from the room.

As soon as she left the talking began. No one knew what to do, and everyone was panicking. Edward just sat silent, as if all the life had left him. He didn't have the will to do anything now. Life was over now that love was gone. Slowly, the guilt began to eat him, and he was letting it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks had gone by and they had done everything they could to restore her memory, nothing was working, though. They showed home videos, pictures, any memory of the past that could be found. Nothing was working, and hope was being given up. Everyone tried their best to act ordinary and go about as normally as they could. Instead of staying with the Cullens like she used to, Bella moved in with her dad, Chief Swan.

Bella had resumed her job as a journalist, and everything was going quite well for her. She had even gone out on a few dates, but none were succesful.

"Please, please love, you have to remember me," he said desperately, trying to rekindle the light that had diminished.

She felt so sorry for this man, but couldn't do anything to ease his pain. "I-I'm sorry, I really don't remember you."

He grabbed her face in his hands and crashed their lips together, trying mend the broken pieces. She pulled back from him, gave him a sympathetic smile, and walked away. He threw the first thing he could against the wall. It broke to pieces. Just like his broken heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But, even when Bella didn't remember Edward he couldn't find himself to stop protecting her from every little thing. She was his addiction that he couldn't let go off.

Bella yelped "OUCH!"

Edward quickly found a band-aid and put it on her finger. "Here love, is that better?" He kissed her finger.

"Here let me finish all of this work for you, Love," he said while taking the papers out of her petite hands, and turning on the TV for her to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was full of determination. The rest of his family had given up on restoring her memory, they settled with starting all over and becoming Bella's friend.

"Edward, Honey, this is becoming unhealthy. We've done everything we could, she won't remember," his mother tried to convince him. It seemed to him as if the whole world was against him. He would not settle for becoming just her friend. She was much more to him than a friend.

Never had Edward Cullen lashed out at his family, never. "She will remember me! She has to!" He was ashamed of himself for speaking to his mother in that manner. He collapsed on the floor, in a sobbing mess. No one had ever seen him in this state before.

He had changed completely. He had begun to do drugs and smoke. One time he cut himself but someone snatched the razor away before any harm was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had changed completely; he could see in his family's eyes that they were ashamed of him. None of them knew what it was like, though. How would they be able to live, knowing it was their fault? They wouldn't be able to act normal, like nothing had happened.

He barely left his room anymore, and if he did it was only for meals. Everyone in the town of Forks was giving him sympathetic glances and he hated every bit of it. It seemed as if Bella was the one prospering after the crash. Her life seemed almost **better** to him, and he hated her for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had been on multiple dates, but none of them felt _right_. When Edward had kissed her she felt familiar sparks. She had done her best to deny it, but it felt _right_, like in that single moment they belonged.

She sighed and went back to packing. At the end of June she had decided to visit her mother in Arizona, at least she thought that woman was her mother. Bella wasn't so sure, but that is what Charlie said.

Bella groaned in frustration. Did she own **any** pair of shorts? Charlie had warned her about the scorching weather in Arizona. She rummaged through the box in the back of her closet. While she was blindly looking through the box Bella felt something smooth, like glass. She lifted it out of the box and realized it was a picture of her and Edward touching noses. Unconsciously Bella smiled from the sweet picture and had a flashback.

_**Bella was reading her old crinkled copy of Wuthering Height, wondering where the hell Edward was. Suddenly someone's hand came to rest on Bella's eyes. She giggled, knowing who it was.**_

"_**Edward, what are you doing here," she giggled.**_

"_**Love, I came to you. You know how romantic I am and all that shit," he replied cockily. Edward rolled them over so Edward was on the top. "Love," he asked. **_

"_**Mhph," mumbled Bella into his chest.**_

"_**I love you."**_

"_**Love you too," she mumbled. Edward wasn't even sure if that was what she said.**_

_**(end of flashback)**_

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed and ran to her phone.

She remembered everything. Every kiss. Every laugh. Every date. Everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had to leave. He couldn't bear with it all anymore. He needed a break, from the guilt, from every single thing. The worst part about it all was that she was happy. He was glad that she was happy, but she wasn't happy with him. It looked like she moved on and got a new life. One that was better for her.

"Mom, I think I need to leave," said Edward in an exasperated tone.

"Honey, why? What's wrong?" Esme questioned in a worried voice.

"I don't really know. I just want to go back to Forks, reconnect with my past." He replied.

Truly, he didn't know why he was leaving. It seemed as though Edward was running away from his problems. He hated looking weak. He was not a coward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up." She was chanting it over and over like a mantra.

Finally someone picked up and she heard the familiar voice of Esme. "Hello?"

Bella was in full out hysterics and couldn't say too much, but Esme still recognized her voice.

"Bella is that you."

She couldn't say anything though. The voice was worried and desperately wanted to know what was going on. She could only understand one word that Bella said, Edward.

"Sweet, Edward has left. He's at the airport right now. I'm so sorry." Esme said.

Bella was determined though.

She would not let him leave her.

She would not let him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward wanted to do this alone. He didn't want his family to come and see him off, so he said his goodbye's at home. There wasn't really anyone else he really cared about in this place.

_Except for Bella._

He hated everything now, especially love. It wasn't your choice who or who didn't love you. It wasn't something you could bend to your will. It was like a promise, something that could easily be broken.

Nothing mattered to him anymore.

The annoying lady's voice came up on the intercom, "Flight 112 will begin boarding in half an hour." Edward hated that voice. It bugged the crap out of him.

There was a commotion behind him that he just seemed to notice. He heard his name being called. There was a woman, a young one, struggling against a giant security guard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had finally calmed herself down and called Alice.

"Hello?" Alice's tinkling voice came on the line.

"Alice! Oh, it's Bella. I need to get to Edward, but I don't know where the Seattle Airport is. Can you take me there? Hurry!" her words came out rushed and connected. Surprisingly, she knew what Bella said. It must be from the experience of being a fast talker herself.

"Okay Bella, I'll be at Charlie's house in one minute," she said quickly.

"Hurry!" was all that Bella could get out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had lost count of how many people she ran into. Everything became a blur. She kept repeating "Excuse me, sorry" like an automatic machine, even if she didn't bump into anyone. The only thought that was running through her head was Edward, and she used it to fuel her on.

Security guards were chasing after her now, but she didn't care though. She was unaware of her surroundings. Her destination was close and she could see Edward boarding the plane. "Edward," she screamed. He didn't hear her, and never even turned around.

A security guard caught hold of her and she kicked and struggled in his strong grip. "Edward!" she tried again, only louder this time.

He turned around shock etched on his face. Did she really remember him? Or was it a desperate attempt to get him to stay? He knew that Bella hated being the cause of problems. So he didn't know whether he should endure the pain and stay, or pick up his bags and leave.

His shocked expression quickly broke out into a smile when he heard her shout, "I remember everything!" She really _did_ remember.

It was like the perfect ending to a tragic love story.

He dropped his bags and snatched her away from the guard. Edward held Bella close to his chest and cradled her. He couldn't stop the tears from welling up in his eyes.

Bella nuzzeled her face in his chest. Her eyes were stinging and her throat hurt. It didn't matter that everyone in the airport was staring. _Nothing _mattered, at all.

"Love, I knew you'd remember," he whispered, relieved.

**how'd you like it? Please review and read my other story Lost but Never Found. Don't forget to vote on my poll. It won't take that long. I will be coming out with many new stories, so subscribe to me. (author alert) thank you!**

**I'm working on a new story right now called Finding Home. It has mafia princeward. Subscribe to me, because it will be up soon.**

**Review (I love you!)**


End file.
